Thickened aqueous cleaning compositions are known, having been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,548; 3,558,496; 3,684,722; 4,005,027; and 4,116,851.
The use of bleaches in cleaning housewares is known, having been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,065; 3,708,429; 3,058,917; and 3,671,440.
The use of polycarboxylate polymers in cleaning compositions is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,124; 3,671,440; 4,392,977; 4,147,650; and 4,836,948; U.K. Pat. No. 1527706; and U.K. Pat. Application No. 2203163A.
The use of benzoic acid or salt or derivative thereof in cleaning compositions is known, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,409; 4,810,413; 4,576,728; 3,932,316; and 4,333,862.
However, none of the above patents discloses applicant's compositions containing a cross-linked polycarboxylate polymer, a chlorine bleach ingredient, a rheology stabilizer, and a buffering agent.